


The Researcher

by AceOfSpades6



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: May be a villainous x oc but depends on what people say, Not an xreader, character is female and my oc, not cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpades6/pseuds/AceOfSpades6
Summary: The Researcher is a name many people either curse or praise. No one knows how the mysterious masked person obtains information or what their identity is. All they know is that people will hire them for a very high price.Although the Researcher is only one of the names they go by, she goes by another name. One only she knows. Olive Highwaters.And she’s about to get a job that will change her life.





	1. Prologue

The masked person walked quickly through the abandoned building where they were to meet their next client. A folder containing a large number of papers was grasped tightly in their hand.

Their black boots made practically no sound as they walked through the musty, old and dark building. They were dressed in all black. They wore something akin to a cardigan, although it was a thicker material. The hood was always up and never went down. If it did, it was always pulled back up.

The suit was a mix of leather and bulletproof padding. The main pieces were the padding and the gaps needed for the joints were leather. Metal armor was in the most important places. Such as the chest plate and around the legs. Although it might seem heavy, it didn’t feel like to the person’s…abilities.

The mask was the most noticeable attributes. Unlike their more black attire, the mask was more of a gray, and stood out. There was a design etched on its surface. It was the Norse rune, Ansuz. Eye holes covered in a black, see-through fabric were there as well.

The Researcher, the name given to them by the news, walked around an old, dirty puddle of water. Their nose wrinkling under their mask. They had insisted that their client meet up someplace else. But their client wanted a more low profile and, well, customer knows best. 

Most of the time anyway.

The Researcher continued their trek until they were at the end of the hall. Their client wanted to meet at the third floor. The Researcher didn’t bother knocking, they opened the door quietly and made their way into the dimly lit room. 

Like most of the building, the place was a mess. Random papers spilled on the floor, broken furniture pieces, drywall bits, and…oh god was that a needle? The Researcher shivered. Nasty.

There was a person in the middle of the chaotic room, waiting patiently.A cop. He was in his outfit too. His hair was messy and seemed to have no rhyme or reason. Even in the dim light, the Researcher could see a scar that gnarled his lower lip.

Now, you would think, “Does this mean their busted?” No. In fact, my dear readers, this is the client.

“Detective Reil,” a robotic and tampered voice filtered through the Researcher’s mask. “I’ve got the information you’ve requested.”

The detective made eye contact with the mask’s eyehole, and instantly the Researcher was flooded with information. Every secret, every desire, exposed in an instant.

The Researcher sighed. A corrupt cop. He’s gaining blackmail to hold against his supervisor.

“Thank you. Now I can take down this corruption from the inside.” Detective Reil said smoothly. There was a small delay in his sentence. A liar too.

“You can’t hide anything from me. I know what your planning.”

The detective sneered, “It’s not like your better than me.”

“I’m not here to chitchat,” the Researcher held out their hand. They wanted to be done with this and go home.

A stack of money was placed in their hand. The Researcher handed over the file and left. Nothing more was said. Nothing needed to be. 

 

 

They opened the front door to the semi-large house. It was a lot bigger for just one person, but they were fine with it.

As soon as they shut the door, they began to walk upstairs to their room, taking off the heavy outfit as they went. The boots were flung somewhere behind them and the suit was shimmied out of. Each piece of clothing was taken off and left somewhere through their path. They would pick it up and put it away properly when they had the energy. Luckily they wore a tank top and shorts underneath.

The build of the person was more clearly defined now. SHE had straight, long black hair that was currently done in a messy bun. She was average in height. Her facial features were still hidden behind her mask. 

She flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. Ignoring the message on her computer.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm was definitely not welcome.

Olive groaned, reaching blindly for whatever button would shut off the ear-piercing shriek. She missed it and the stupid thing fell off the bedside table. She groaned louder. Olive rolled out of bed and shut off the alarm.

Olive was not a morning person. Never was and never will be. 

She instantly reached for a face mask on her bedside table. When she found it she began the process of putting it on, before realizing she already had a mask on. Her other work mask. She took off the gray mask and placed it in the drawer and quickly replaced it before she caught a glimpse of the scarred flesh on her lower face.

It was a reminder that not all heroes were good.

And with that, Olive started her day routine. First thing she did, was turn on the tv. She preferred the noise. It was always quiet in the house.

The tv flicked onto a news station network.

“People suspect that the explosion was the work of the notorious villain, Blackhat-.” Olive tuned the rest out.

Blackhat is a pretty famous villain. Especially since he owned the island she lived on. The island was a place for villains to have a place to call home. There were a few regular citizens, although they were extremely outnumbered.

Olive picked up the black clothing strewn about the floor and carefully put it away. She had a quick breakfast of pop tarts and changed into a simple white t-shirt and black pants. She brushed her long hair in the mirror, cringing slightly at her reflection.

Olive wouldn’t be considered ugly. Well, mostly.  
Her mouth and cheeks were covered by a white, doctor’s mask. Often, people think she is either sick or suffering from allergies when she wears it. Olive had yellow eyes, which showed the fact she wasn’t normal. Olive also had a nice tan,it wasn’t too much, mostly showing the fact that she didn’t stay inside all day. Her cheekbones were well defined and she had a nice white smile. All in all, she actually looked pretty. With the mask on of course.

Olive pulled her black hair up in a ponytail and brushed her teeth. Making her way to her nightstand, she picked up a pair of black-framed glasses. She had contacts, but used them for her night job. Her eyesight wasn’t that bad, however, she had difficulty seeing far away.

She switched off the television and walked out the door, grabbing her phone on the way out. 

 

 

Olive didn’t mind walking. It was nice to get some exercise as well as time to wake up. On her way to work, she would often pass by the large mansion in the center of town, owned by the one and only, Lord Blackhat.

Olive faintly registered the fact that she was about to pass by the top hat-shaped mansion. She didn’t even falter as she heard the sound of weapons firing up and targeting her. She kept walking, eyes fixated in front of her.

This was the reason this street was abandoned. Why no one in their right minds would live that close. People were scared. Olive knew better. The weapons would not fire unless she crossed the crooked, black, iron fence. After Olive was ten feet away from the gate, the defenses dropped and she soon reached the small coffee shop she worked at.

 

The bell jingled as she entered. Olive kept her eyes down as she made her way into the backroom to get her apron. She wasn’t shy. It was just that the flooding of information when Olive looked into their eyes, often gave her a splitting headache.

When the teen behind the counter saw her, she nodded and went into the back. After all, it was Olive’s job to cover the morning coffee rush. Turns out, Olive was one of the only ones who handled stress well.

Olive was able to clean up the counter and say goodbye to a few of the really early customers before more people began to file in. 

A man probably in his mid-thirties stepped up.

“Hello, what can I get you?” Olive said cheerily.

“I’ll have a cappuccino, please.” The man said tiredly. Olive looked into the man’s eyes before looking away quickly, getting some brief information on him. His son had a baseball game later today.

“Name?” Even though she already knew that.

“Max.”

Olive began to work on the man’s drink. She carefully poured the fresh-made coffee and steamed the milk. After the milk was bubble-free, she worked on the design. 

Olive called the man’s name and handed him his coffee. His eyes widened in surprise. 

“Whoa!” Olive had handed him a cappuccino with a very detailed milk foam design of a baseball. 

Olive served almost every customer this way. It left a feeling of pride in her heart to present designs that meant something to other people.

Olive served about twenty customers when she saw someone that caught her attention. 

He was a scrawny man with a blue shirt with an airplane design, a white lab coat, yellow gloves, jeans, red sneakers, and a paper bag with goggles covering his face. Olive knew who he was. She did live in Hat City after all. He was Dr. Flug, Blackhat’s main scientist. And the fact that Olive has never seen him in this coffee shop, was what took her by surprise. According to most people, he rarely leaves the mansion.

Nonetheless, Olive managed the best smile she could. Though hidden by her mask, the smile shown in her eyes.

“What can I get for you?” 

“The strongest cappuccino you have.” Dr. Flug said  
drearily. Olive didn’t have to ask his name.

Dr. Flug’s goggles reflected the light from the fluorescent bulbs in the shop, making it harder to pick up information. So, Olive based the design after his shirt. An airplane.

Olive made his coffee quickly and efficiently, as she did with all other drinks. She called his name and handed him his coffee. Flug didn’t see the design until he got to his table. Olive was more focused on taking other orders to see his reaction though.

 

 

Olive had finished her shift and was able to return home. The first thing she did was check her computer for any new messages. There was one that she had gotten last night. However, the name…puzzled her.

“Blackhat Organization?” She read aloud. Olive knew who they were of course, but the fact that they had reached out to her was strange. They had all kinds of tracking technology. Why would they need the Researcher?

She opened the message.

 

‘Urchin scum, I have heard that you have a way with gaining information. I would like to evaluate you and see if you are worthy for hiring.’

-Blackhat 

 

Olive replied.

‘What time?’


	3. Chapter 3

Olive had always feared she’d walk into a trap one day. She knew this line of work was dangerous. That it could get her killed. 

It was work though. And work had to be done.

Which was why she had to suppress a shiver when she began to walk towards the Blackhat mansion. 

Olive didn’t think that The Blackhat Organization would respond as soon as she sent her message. She also didn’t expect it when they told her to be there by sundown, giving her about thirty minutes to put on her clunky armor and mask. 

Low and behold, she had gotten there before sundown and had approached the gates. 

Per usual, the weapon system began to fire up again, Olive still not batting an eye as she drew closer. As she did a voice spoke up, familiar and unsurprising.

“State your name and your reason for being here.” Flug’s voice filtered through the speaker on the gate.

“The Researcher, and I was told to be here before sundown.” 

After a moment, the weapons drew back, and the gates opened. And once again, Olive didn’t feel safe.

 

Flug had already known who had stepped up to the gate. He almost expected them to draw back as all of his most deadly creations pointed solely at them.

They didn’t. And he would have been offended if he wasn’t so impressed. He hoped that their fearlessness stayed with them when they met the boss. 

Although the Researcher wasn’t as popular as Lord Blackhat, they certainly did come close. The Researcher was well known for their ability to access any information, no matter how big or small. Every villain on the island knew that mask. Some hated it, others felt that the Researcher would be a perfect ace up a villain’s sleeve. 

That was why they were here. Having them on the organization’s side would put them at an advantage. 

Blackhat had a lot of enemies, or at least, plenty that Flug knew. Blackhat would never admit that someone would even want to challenge him.

Flug felt almost sorry for the Researcher. He knew Blackhat was going to make them sign a special contract when their test was over. They would forever have to work for him and only him. 

He stood up from his swivel chair in his lab and went to go greet his, most likely, new coworker.

 

Olive stepped through the door to the mansion and had to stop herself from looking around in wonder.

“So...this is the place where people sign over their souls.” She thought comically. 

It certainly did seem like it. The mansion had a theme to it and Olive wondered if it was constant. It seemed pretty obvious the colors Blackhat was most fond of. Red walls and patterns of black and gray. Portraits of him lined the walls, each in a different scene. Olive noted how the eyes seemed to follow her.

She hadn’t been there for more than thirty seconds before she was practically bombarded with fluffy, light blue fur. At first, Olive tensed, but then softened into more of a bewildered stance as she noticed she wasn’t being crushed to death. Instead, she was being hugged by something blue and fluffy. 

How odd. Olive definitely did not expect to be hugged in the most evilest place in the world. 

“5.0.5, let him go please.” Flug’s voice was sweet, but firm, as if he was a parent talking to a child. Which was probably the case.

“Bowr...” The fluffy crea- 5.0.5 seemed to be reluctant, but let go. 

When he pulled back, Olive noticed that he was an adorable blue bear with a flower that seemed to sprout from his head. She began to wonder if she had been hugged by a real-life carebear.

When she looked into 5.0.5’s eyes, she was flooded with information. The blue fuzz ball wouldn’t even harm a fly. With the information given to her, she also saw the doctor in a new light. Olive knew he was a genius, but to create a life form as complex as 5.0.5.... well, that was a new feat entirely. She couldn’t help but to turn to him.

“How did you manage to create him as complex as he is?” The robotic voice was still able to filter the wonder she felt.

Flug seemed to beam with pride and went on explaining how coding genetics works. The process he explained it could have had more simple words, but Olive could still follow along. 

“Extraordinary....” Olive breathed. 

“I’d say he’s more incompetent...” A deep gravely voice spoke. Flug’s proud expression began to falter and 5.0.5 shivered. Olive had nearly jumped out of her skin, but restrained herself from doing so. She turned to the owner of the voice, knowing all to well what she would see.

The man, if he could even be called one, stared at her darkly. His light green teeth glinted in the dim lighting. His dark grin accompanied his gray skin and monocle, which seemed to portray a skull in the reflection. On top of his head sat a crisp, black top hat with a red fabric adorning the base. 

There stood the one and only, Lord Blackhat.


End file.
